Soon As Forever is Through
by Kristeta
Summary: Aoshi will grant Okina his last wish as he dies... He'll marry Misao!!!!!Gomen for the error in the rating.I posted this at the break of dawn,so please try to understand people.
1. Okina Passes On

Soon As Forever is Through.

**Soon As Forever is Through......**

**by:Kristeta**

"Okina,please hold on for us. You're going to get through this one I know." Omasu said as she placed another pillow under Okina's head to help him breathe easier.

"Mi---sao..... Whe--re is Mi--saooo..."Okina wheezed.

"She will be here in a while Okina,please don't talk anymore." Kuro reprimanded him.

"Dam--mit boy! What if I'm already dead by the time Misao arrives from Tokyo?"Okina wheezed loudly.

"Bring Ao---s--hi to me-ee!"he ordered.

Omasu turned and immediately left to look for Aoshi in the temple where he's always meditating. Fortunately,she didn't have to go far because Aoshi was just going through the gates of the Aoiya.

"Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi regarded Omasu coolly.

"Aoshi-sama,Okina's asking for you. His condition is very bad!He can barely breathe! Please go to his room now." Omasu said.

Aoshi nodded wordlessly and allowed Omasu to lead the way down the wooden floors of the Aoiya. They arrived at the door of Okina's room.

Omasu paused outside the door.

"Okina, Aoshi is here." Omasu said in a low voice.

"Good . Now,leave us alone!" Okina said, his sentence ending in a hacking cough.

"Aoshi...."

"Yes, Okina?"

"I want you to do a favor for me. Grant a dying man his last wish......"

"It depends on the favor Okina."

"What I'm going to say won't take long."Okina wheezed some more.

"Well,what is it then?"

"I want you to marry Misao-chan two months after I die."

A pregnant pause. And then Aoshi's eyes widened slightly

"I beg your pardon?!" he asked, taken aback at the gravity of what Okina was asking him.

"Aoshi,I know deep inside you loved that girl even if she still acts childishly. You see Aoshi, she's almost 25 now. She's a grown woman. Please Aoshi, marry her.... I just want to make sure that Misao will be well-taken care of when I'm gone." Okina ended up in a hacking cough again.

Aoshi thought long about Okina's last wish.

"Alright Okina . I'll do it."

"Atta boy! That's the way to go... *wheeze*" Okina said breathlessly.

"Jiya!!! Jiya!!!!!" Misao yelled loudly as she entered the gates of Aoiya,ten minutes later.

"Misao-chan! Hurry up!Thank goodness you're here already!" Kuro said taking the bag Misao carried.

"Where's Jiya? Is he...." she asked with her voice trailing away, concern evident on her face.

"No he isn't. He's in his room with Aoshi. Now go!"Kuro replied.

Misao ran through the corridors of the Aoiya and paused in front of her grandfather's door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

What she saw made her jaw drop in surprise. Okina looked like a dried-up prune due to his asthma and Aoshi was kneeling next to his futon.

Aoshi can't help but stare back at Misao. She sure has matured a lot in the last two years he have not seen her. She was wearing a stunning purple kimono with a silver obi cinched at her narrow waist. Misao seems more subdued now than the bratty kid he knew before.

"Jiya!!!!" Misao cried as she dropped next to his futon.

"Misao. You're home...."Okina raised his hand to touch her face.

"No Jiya,please don't talk anymore. Save your strength and tonight I'll take you out to dinner, my treat! Just please regain your strength." Misao pleaded, holding her grandfather's hand.

"Gomen nasai Misao. I don't think I could join you for dinner tonight....." Okina said as his head lolled over to the side.

"JIYA!!!! NO!!!!!"

"Misao, I'm not yet dead."

Misao slightly sweatdropped.

"Misao, I want you to grant your Jiya one last request before he dies." Okina spoke to Misao as if she were a child again.

"Anything, Jiya!"

"Marry Aoshi two months after I'm buried."

"Jiya! Don't talk like that! You're not going to die! I'm going to take care of you, I'll take you to the temple festivals and you can go get meet girls. JIYA! YOU...... ARE...... NOT.........GOING .....TO.... DIE!"Misao said fervently .

"Misao,I want to hear you say yes,please?" Okina's wheezing was really getting bad.

Misao couldn't look at Aoshi.

"He already agreed." Okina countered.

"Alright Jiya."

"Misao, thank you. I really thank Kami-sama for giving me a granddaughter like you. You've always been my only joy. Misao, always remember I love you....." Okina said as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing altogether.

"Jiya?"

Misao shook her grandfather's shoulder.

No answer.

"Come on Jiya,stop playing jokes on 's not funny."

"It's all over Misao. Call the others."Aoshi told her calmly.

"NO!!!! HE'S NOT DEAD! Maybe his medication has just kicked in and he's just sleeping?" Misao said disbelievingly.

Aoshi left the room to go get the others to start preparing for Okina's wake and funeral.

Misao sobbed onto her grandfather's body as soon as she heard the door shut behind Aoshi.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Okon knocked on Misao's door. "Misao,I'm leaving your dinner outside your door. Please eat some dinner so that you can regain your strength. Misao? Do you hear me?"

Misao was sprawled all over her futon and was staring at the starlit night sky outside her window.

_Jiya's gone. I'm all alone in the world. _

_Lonely. Cold ._

Those words ran through Misao's head .

Weakly,she started for the door and got the tray Okon left with her dinner.

Misao lighted her lantern and nibbled on her food without tasting it.

Then she left the tray outside her door again.

Misao retreated to a corner of her room and brought her knees up to her chin and started humming to herself a song Okina taught her when she was still a kid.

It was when her tears started to flow again.

She looked up when she heard the wooden door slide.

_That's strange,_she thought._ They are all at Okina's wake. Nobody's in here except for me. Maybe that's Jiya's ghost......._

"Jiya?"she called out weakly through her tear-soaked eyes.

"No Misao,it's just me."

Misao saw Aoshi move through her room in his silent way . He sat down beside her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"When will you pay your respects to your grandfather?" Aoshi whispered to her.

"Tomorrow morning.I can't show up there with my eyes all red and my nose running." Misao said in a feeble attempt in smiling.

"Don't Misao. Don't be a hypocrite to yourself." Aoshi reprimanded her.

"Aoshi about what Jiya said,you don't have to do it if you don't want to."Misao said,not looking at him.

"Misao, I am a man of honor. I know what things I get myself into. I fully intend to marry you in two months. I can accept it if you don't want to go through this. I just want you to know that I'm definitely not forced into this." Aoshi said in a low voice.

_Well this is just part one!!!!!_

_PUH-LEEZE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_

_I'll be working on chapter 2 after a few days because of this curse called FINAL EXAMINATIONS. _

_And I need suggestions for the lemon part!!!_


	2. Lying In State

Untitled Normal Page

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Misao entered the temple, carrying some incense sticks with Aoshi. It had taken them awhile to reach the temple because of the necessary rituals to be done at home. Aoshi did the kamidana-fuji (enclosing of the household shrine),while Misao had done the Makura-kazari (decoration of the dead person's bedside) and the Kakejiku (hanging picture of Buddha in the aclove).

Then they still had to go get into their mofuku (mourning dress).Misao had worn a white silk kimono as a sign of her mourning,while Aoshi donned a solid black haori and hakama. After that they were finally on their way to the temple where Okina's body is lying in state .

By the time they arrived, the Oniwabashuu did all the necessary preparations for Okina, namely the calling of the Shinto priest to chant the Sutra, the clothing of Okina in preparation of his journey in eternity, the wreath and floral arrangements. Everything was already taken care of. Their friends from Tokyo were also there, even SAITO was there with Tokio to pay their last respects.

Misao immediately went to the coffin and laid her incense offering to Okina, then proceeded to the altar to offer her other offerings to Kami. After that,she sat down with Kaorou and Megumi while Aoshi sat with the rest of the men.

Megumi patted Misao's hand after a few minutes of silence between the three women. "How are you holding up?" the pretty doctor asked in a low voice. "Megumi-san,it was horrible."Misao whispered. "At least Okina's suffering has ended Misao,you have to look at it that way." Kaorou consoled her.

They all fell quiet when the Shinto priest entered to begin the sutra chant for the deceased.

After the ceremony,Misao and Okon paid the priest and thanked him.

When Misao came back to her seat,Megumi and Kaorou asked her to go outside with them.

Before she could even reach the temple doors,Aoshi called out to her .

"Misao."

"Hai,Aoshi-sama?"

"Where are you going?"

"Anou, Megumi-san and Kaorou-san wanted to talk outside."

"Don't be long." Aoshi said.

"Hai."

When they were on the temple gardens, Misao blew out her cheeks in frustration.

"I have to get married in two months,you know." she said.

"WH-AAAAAAAAAAATTT?!!" Megumi and Kaorou chorused.

"About time,girl. You should know the joy Sano and I feel,the same with Kenshin and Kaorou." Megumi said,fox ears appearing again.

"Yes, it's true Misao. Kenshin and I are expecting our first child!!!" Kaorou giggled.

"Wait, Megumi. But where is your child?" Misao asked.

"I left him in Kyoto with the maid." Megumi said loftily.

"YOU HAVE A MAID?!!" Misao asked incredulously.

"Of course, being a doctor is a financially rewarding job. _Very rewarding_. Ohohoho!!!!" Megumi laughed again.

"You see all of this was Jiya's request on his deathbed. He asked Aoshi first, but I wasn't home yet. By the time I came home,Aoshi had already consented and I simply couldn't refuse Jiya!"Misao explained.

"Well,consider this as a dream come true. You LOVE Aoshi don't you?"Kaorou asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Y--yes."

"Well, that's fabulous." Megumi said with a toss of her beautiful hair, as if considering the subject closed.

"By the way,do you guys have a place to stay? The Aoiya is always open for you all." Misao offered genorously.

"Why thank you! We all immediately rushed here when we heard the news, we didn't even bother to look for an inn! Thank you so much Misao!" Kaorou said.

"Why don't we all get inside others might be wondering where we are." Megumi suggested.

* * *

(SUNSET)

Misao and their house guests went back to the Aoiya while the rest of the Oniwabashuu chose to remain in the temple. In fact they insisted that Kaorou should go get some rest because of her pregnancy and Megumi agreed that it's not healthy for a pregnant woman to not get enough rest.

When they reached the Aoiya and after Misao appointed them to their rooms,Kenshin offered to cook dinner. Saito went out in the courtyard to have some smokes,while Tokio decided to take Misao aside to talk to her privately.

" you mind if I talk to you alone?"Tokio asked her.

"No! Not at all Tokio-san! Is there anything I can do for you?" Misao said.

"We haven't got to talk in the temple this morning. I would like to offer you my deepest condolences to what happened to your grandfather."

"Thank you so much, Tokio."Misao said bowing low.

"And I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding."

"Nani?! How did you know?" Misao exclaimed.

"Aoshi told the other men during the wake,while you and the other ladies went out. Misao-chan, Aoshi loves you so much, Saito told me himself. Aoshi couldn't hide it from everyone that he's so proud that he will be marrying you. Have you two talked yet?" Tokio asked in a gentle inquiring voice.

"Not really. We talked the first night of Jiya's wake,but it wasn't much."

"Misao, be proud. You'll be marrying a fine man." Tokio smiled at her.

_Well,that's part 2 !!!!_

_PUH-LEEZZZEE!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	3. Moonlight

Untitled Normal Page

**SOON AS FOREVER IS THROUGH 3**

**Author's Notes:**

I would like to apologize to the people who kept on sending emails demanding for chapter 3. There were a lot of things that came between me and writing the third chapter. First,there were my final exams in premed and damn,were they hard! Next,i suffered from writer's block. and the last one was that I spent a lot of time in the mall cuz it's really so damn hot in the summer!!!!

_**okies,i'm done blabbing.**_

_**Standard disclaimer applies.**_

T.T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T T.T

Kenshin smiled as he inhaled the stir-fried vegetables on the wok. Sano was lounging at the kitchen working table, thinking pensively while chewing on the ever present fish bone.

"I wonder how Aoshi and Misao will be when they get married. After all they're the last ones to tie the knot in the gang." Sano mumbled.

"Yeah, but I think Misao will be a wonderful wife." Kenshin said,while preparing the table. "Sano,could you please call everyone in here?"

Sano stuck his head out the door and yelled "DINNER'S READY!"

Some things just never change, Kenshin thought to himself.

T.T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T T.T

_Meanwhile outside in the garden...._

Tokio saw Aoshi walking behind Misao and was about to greet Aoshi ,but she saw him gesture that she keep quiet .

"Misao-chan, I think Sanosuke-san's calling us for dinner now. I'll just go call my Wolf." Tokio said with an evil smirk.

Misao was about to go into the house when someone held her arm back. She was about to give whoever it was a piece of her mind for creeping behind her, but too bad for her because whoever it was covered her eyes.

"HEY!" Misao yelled.

"Let's go in, dinner's served." Aoshi said to her before entering the house.

_What the hell is happening to Aoshi-sama? _Misao thought as she walked down the hallways of Aoiya toward the dining room.

As usual Saito was insulting Sano,while Kenshin and Aoshi were making polite conversation.

"So tell me Sanosuke, how do you expect your son to grow up respectfully if you don't even behave yourself?" Saito asked Sano with a smirk.

"Damare Saito no baka. We're in front of the food, behave yourself . " Tokio said narrowing her eyes at Saito.

Saito shut up and started eating.

"So, I thought no one could own Mibu's wolf eh? Oh, let me rephrase that! _**Mibu's wolf is scared of his wife!**_" Sano sneered.

"If you don't shut up Sano, you'll be sleeping outside tonight!" Megumi warned him.

"Shuting up." Sano said.

It was Saito's turn to smirk insultingly.

"Aoshi, how come you and your bride-to-be don't talk?" Tokio asked Aoshi with a raised eyebrow.

Misao blushed furiously while Aoshi looked down at his plate .

"Honestly Aoshi! I think the two of you should talk about the wedding ceremonies!" Tokio said in a motherlike tone.

"Tokio-san, Misao still has other things to take care of, such as Okina's funeral which happens the day after tomorrow."Aoshi said in a cool voice.

"I see,well I'm not taking no for an answer but since Misao-chan has no mother and I don't have any child of my own, I hope you don't think I'm imposing too much, but I'd really like to help in the wedding preparations. While Saito here will take Aoshi back in Tokyo with us and they will only return here a week before the wedding. What do you think?" Tokio said.

Misao turned pale at the thought of being separated from Aoshi,while Aoshi as usual gave no reaction.

"H-hai."she stuttered.

"Very well, it's settled then."Tokio said satisfied.

After dinner, Megumi and Misao cleared the table and were washing the dishes in the kitchen when Megumi noticed that Misao was really quiet.

"You know it's not really that bad. You would thank Tokio-san later on for what she's going to do, considering that you really didn't have any training in housework."Megumi said.

"Megumi-san I'm not scared of being away from Aoshi-sama. It's Tokio's training that I've been thinking about. I mean,even _**Saito** _is scared of if I don't meet up with her standards? What if-" Misao was cut off by Megumi.

"What if you succeed? What if everything will be alright?"Megumi asked Misao, putting a hand on Misao's shoulder.

"I hope you're right Megumi-san."

"Everything will be alright Misao. Oh, and always remember. Behind every successful man is a woman who is actually able to tame him."

_Around midnight........_

Misao quietly slid the door of her room open,she could not sleep. Quietly she made her way from the hall to the garden outside. She perched on the elevated part of the house and leaned against a post.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Misao jolted up at the sound of someone beside her.

"A-aaoshi-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you walking down the hall, surely you underestimated the Okashira?"Aoshi asked with a smug look on his face.

"Oh."

"Was that all you could say Misao?"

Misao just sighed and stared up at the half moon.

"The day after tomorrow, Okina's going to be cremated. Three days after that Saito and the others will leave together with me." Aoshi said.

Misao didn't say anything.

"I hope that when I come back to marry you,you will be a good housewife Misao."

"Nani?! I was never yours!"Misao exclaimed. _You didn't do anything to make me yours,_she thought.

"Misao, look at me." Aoshi said,putting a hand on her chin,and gently tilting her face up. "I'm going to miss you when I'm in Tokyo."

With that Aoshi kissed Misao possessively.

When they drew apart Aoshi asked Misao,"What was that you were telling me a while ago?"

Misao's face was beet red under the pale moonlight. Aoshi touched the side of her face gently and said "I think you should go back to bed."

" Aoshi-sama."

"Oyasumi Misao."

Misao walked down the hall in a very demure manner because she knows that Aoshi won't go to his room unless she went inside her room first. As soon as she slid her door closed, her weaselness came to the surface and she hugged her pillow and giggled crazily.

"Hee hee, Aoshi kissed me! Hee hee!!! He called me_** HIS**_! Hee hee!"

And a few meters down the hall, Aoshi snapped his door shut and smiled to himself. She really underestimated his sensitive hearing. He is, after all the Okashira.


	4. Aoshi's Proposal

Untitled Normal Page

_**Standard disclaimer applies.**_

**"Has she come out of her room yet?"Kenshin asked Sanosuke,it had been four hours since Okina's cremation and after the ceremony Misao had locked herself in her room.**

**"Nope.It's time for dinner and she hasn't eaten anything yet."Sano replied.**

**"I'm getting worried,should I go inside her room?"Kaorou asked Tokio worriedly.**

**Tokio fanned herself delicately before replying.**

**"Aoshi,could you go check up on Misao.She hasn't eaten anything yet,we're just worried."**

**"Hai,Tokio-san."**

**Aoshi quietly walked down Aoiya's halls before coming to a halt in front of Misao's door. He knocked softly. He put his ear to the door and he couldn't hear any sound coming from within,he decided to enter. Unexpectely,his foot got caught in a tangle of cloth and stopped himself at the last minute or else he would have fallen on Misao's sleeping form.**

_**She must have been really tired,Misao you were very brave all throughout this ordeal, you never shed a tear during your Grandfather's cremation. **_**Aoshi thought as he brushed a stray strand of hair on Misao's face. She has really grown up so much in the two years she stayed in her own house in Tokyo.**

**Misao mumbled something in her sleep and shifted in a new sleeping position. Her yukata gaped slightly,offering Aoshi a view of Misao's cleavage. Aoshi stiffened,this was the first time he ever saw a woman's chest and he didn't know what to do,considering that this woman is his fiancee. Hastily,he drew the blanket over Misao and left the room.**

**When he returned to the room where the others are waiting for Misao,he told them that Misao had been tired from what she had been going through and that the others should allow her to sleep.**

**After dinner,Tokio,Kaorou and Megumi decided to go out and walk,leaving the men to clear up the dining table. **

**"So what can you say about my scheme a while ago?"Tokio asked Megumi.**

**"What scheme?" Megumi asked back.**

**"Well,I know that Misao was already asleep since she was really tired especially the last night of Okina's wake. So I told Aoshi to go check up on her." Tokio explained.**

**"Great idea Tokio-san!I feel great after that meal!"Kaorou said,rubbing her swollen belly. Suddenly she stopped.**

**"Kaorou,are you alright?You're not yet due until a couple of months later."Megumi asked her.**

**Kaorou smiled.**

**"Iie,I'm perfectly fine.It's just that my baby moved again."**

**"Ladies,you know I really admire Misao.All throughout this ordeal,she never shed a tear ,even while Okina was being cremated."Tokio said,staring at the starlit nightsky.**

**"Hai.Besides,she has the support of Aoshi,so there's no need to worry."Megumi said,nodding in agreement.**

**"I think we should go back,they might be worrying about us."Tokio said.**

************************************************************

**Misao woke up to find the moon shining bright on her window.**

**"Damn,I'm starved ."she muttered as she got up.**

**"There's still some food in the kitchen.The battousai thought you might wake up and be hungry." Aoshi's smooth voice floated toward her.**

**"Nani?! What are you doing here?!"Misao asked him,stupified.**

**"Just watching you sleep." Aoshi replied,averting his eyes.**

**Misao realized that her yukata was gaping and quickly closed it .**

**"Aoshi-sama,would you like to join me for dinner?"she asked with a shy smile.**

**"I would be honored."**

**Before long,both of them knelt on the dining table. Misao prepared Aoshi's favorite green tea before sitting down to eat her late night dinner. Misao noticed that Aoshi was staring at her.**

**"Ano,Aoshi-sama,why are you staring at me?" she asked.**

**"I want to carry this memory while I'm in Tokyo. Remember Saito and the others will be leaving tomorrow morning. And I will be going with them. You on the other hand,will be staying here together with Tokio-san. I want to carry this memory of you in my heart,so that if I will miss you,I'd just remember how you look tonight. Utsukoshii* Misao." Aoshi said,holding Misao's right hand.**

**"Nani?"Misao asked him with a puzzled look on her face.**

**"I want you to have this."Aoshi said,slipping a ring in Misao's ring finger.**

**"Aoshi-sama,you don't have to give this to me." Misao said,looking at the ring. **

**It was an exquisite one,with a large diamond,surrounded by small pieces of turquoise. It was definitely breathtaking.**

**"Makimachi Misao,love of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Aoshi asked her,his eyes never leaving hers.**

**Misao's eyes brimmed with tears.**

**"Hai,Shinomori Aoshi.I would be more than honored to be your wife and spend eternity with you." Misao replied.**

**With that Aoshi stood up and gathered Misao in his arms. "Aishiteru Misao.Aishiteru."**

**"Aishiteru Aoshi."Misao said,hugging him back.**


	5. 

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Don't bother suing a poor premed student like you'll get out of me is a bunch of RK OSTs,my computer and Anne Rice novels.

Warning: This contains some very graphic at yer own risk!mwahaha!

The following morning, Saito and the others prepared to leave. Tokio insisted that the rest of the Oniwabashuu also come with them. Megumi agreed with Tokio that she should stay with Tokio and Misao.

After everyone had gone,Tokio immediately went down to business.

"Misao, could you please cook some rice for lunch. After that, you can start cleaning the bath house."she said.

"What?!" Misao asked incredulously whipping her head to look at Tokio.

"Well,if you want your marriage to be really successful, you have to do housework like a dutiful housewife!" Tokio retorted.

"She's right Misao. Now, be a dear and do as she says."Megumi said as she ran a comb through her hair.

Misao grumbled on her way to the kitchen. "I feel like Cinderella with these two as my evil stepsisters."

T.T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T T.T

MEANWHILE IN TOKYO............

"Hey Saito." Sano whispered to Saito as they were walking towards Sano's massive house.

"What is it chickenhead?"Saito whispered back.

"Do you think Icicle here knows how to please a woman? I mean,**_ COME ON_**. He spends more time in that temple than at home."

"That's where we come in, ahou." Saito said while lighting up a cigarette.

And for the first time, Sano and Saito laughed together. Saito assessed Aoshi while exhaling smoke from his lungs.

When Sano opened the gate of his house, he was immediately bowled over by his three-year-old son.

" 'Toussan!'Toussan!!! " Ryuichi exclaimed as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey there little man! Have you been a good boy while 'Kassan and 'Toussan were gone?" Sano asked his son in a doting tone.

"Hai!"

"Say hello to our guests. This is Saito-san and Aoshi-san. They will be staying here in our house for quite a while."

" 'Nicchiwa Saito-san and 'Oshi-san!"Ryuichi said,smiling like Megumi.

"Hello Ryuichi-san."Saito said.

Aoshi watched the entire exchange between Sano and his son. He wondered how it would be like if it's his turn already. He decided that if he's going to have a daughter,he'll spoil her rotten. But if Kami grants that he'll have a son, oh well.......

An elderly woman - Sachiko, the head maid of the Sagara's came out to the courtyard.

"Welcome home Sagara-sama." she said,bowing low.

"Arigato you make sure that our guests have their rooms arranged?And could you serve us some refreshments in the tea room?" Sanosuke asked her.

"Most certainly."Sachiko replied, bowing low and leaving them.

"So, being the owner of a huge fireworks factory is very financially rewarding for you, Sagara." Aoshi said as they got settled in the tea room.

"It is." Sano replied with a smug smile.

" 'Toussan,can I have tea with you?" Ryuichi asked his father with wide eyes.

"Iie -san!" Sano called out for his son's nurse.

Almost immediately Chisato appeared at the door of the room.

"Hai, Sagara-sama?"she asked in a low voice.

Sano crossed the room and gave her a pouch of money.

"There's this festival in town. Take Ryuichi there and buy him anything he wants. Just be sure to bring him home in time for dinner." he told her.

"Hai. Ryuichi-chan, come here!"she gestured to the child. Almost immediately Ryuichi ran to her. She then bowed to the gentlemen who were in the room and left.

After having tea, Sano showed Aoshi and Saito to their rooms. Then after lunch,Sano asked them to meet him in Megumi's study.

"Aoshi,do you know what to do on your wedding night?" Sanosuke asked him as soon as the three of them settled down.

Saito almost choked on his cigar at the question Sano threw. **_So much for being subtle_**, he thought.

"Of course. I'm old enough to know that. And don't you think you are being rude?" Aoshi replied.

"Yare yare. Of course you do. But do you know the_** 'Right steps'**_ ?" Sano emphasized his point by making quotation marks with his hands.

"Steps?" Aoshi asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Saito stood up and joined Sano.

"Hai Shinomori. _**STEPS**_. Steps on how you could make Misao moan in pleasure on your wedding night." Saito said with an evil smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aoshi stuttered.

"Alrighty then! That's why we're here! We're here to educate you!!!!!!" Sano said gleefully as he pulled out a thick book from Megumi's bookshelf.

Sano flipped through the pages and grinned triumphantly when he saw what he was looking for. He then slammed the book on the table where Aoshi was seated.

"This...." Sano said,pointing to the page.

"Is how the female body looks like without the trappings of a kimono."Saito added.

Aoshi closed his eyes and avoided looking at the picture.

"C'mon Shinomori! You have to look or else how would you make Misao happy?!"Sano retorted.

"You disappoint me, Okashira." Saitou said, exhaling smoke in Aoshi's direction.

Aoshi reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at the woman in the picture.

"Ok, now these are the areas you should concentrate in when you're doing the **_FOREPLAY_**..."Saito said in a very authoritative tone, jabbing at the picture as if he was orienting his men to battle.

For the first time in their lives, Saito and Sano watched as Aoshi passed out from holding his breath...

"Oi! Oi! Icicle man! Wake up!" Sano said slapping Aoshi's cheek repeatedly.

"Leave him be,Chickenhead. I was like that the first time I learned about foreplay."Saito said calmly.

T.T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T .T T.T

BACK IN KYOTO............

"Misao, let's go shopping after lunch." Megumi said.

"Shopping?! What for?" Misao asked them.

"We have to shop for things for your wedding!" Tokio said.

"But it's still a month away!" Misao exclaimed.

"It's never too soon to prepare for a wedding!" Tokio said smugly.

When they went to the market, Tokio led them to a furniture shop.

"Nani? Why are we going to this shop? We already have furnitures at home!"Misao said.

"Keep quiet weasel and let Tokio handle everything ok?" Megumi chided her.

"Megumi, for your information I am already 24 years old! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then act like your age." Megumi retorted.

Just then Tokio was approaching the two women. She stated the amount of the purchase to Misao.

"NANI?!You expect me to shell out that amount for something I know nothing about?!" Misao exclaimed.

"Misao,your new dressing table and wardrobe will be delivered later at home."Tokio said smoothly.

"Oh." was all Misao could muster as she gave Tokio the money.

Their next stop was a store for ladies. Megumi decided that this one was hers.

"Okay have to buy kimonos which are more brightly colored." she lectured Misao as she browsed through a rack of very eye-catching kimonos.

"And learn to use perfume and make-up. These gaijin things would look nice on a pretty young lady like you!" Tokio said.

After a tiring day of fitting kimonos, sniffing perfumes and having lip rouge applied to her. Misao was more than ready to go home.

WHen they got to the Aoiya, there were two men who had a very bulky package were waiting at the gates.

" is the delivery from the furniture store, I presume?"Tokio asked.

"Hai."

They soon got down to the task of fixing Misao's room and arranging her wardrobe with her new kimonos and placing her new things like combs, perfumes and rouge on the dressing table.

"Go get some rest Misao. Tomorrow, Megumi and I will teach you things you have to know on your wedding night." Tokio said.

"Tokio-san? Megumi-san?"Misao called out before they went out of her room.

"Hai?"

"Arigatogozaimasu."

"Do itashimashite."

TBC.....


	6. LEMOOON!

PEOPLE PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!!! THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON EVER!

Time passed quickly and soon it was Misao and Aoshi's wedding day.

Aoshi waited at the front of the temple room and looked at the few people present. Tradition calls that in the main wedding ceremony itself,only family members and the matchmaker couple are allowed inside the temple.

Just then,the sweet spring air suddenly permeated the room's stiffness and at the large temple doors stood the love of Aoshi's life, wearing a snowy-white kimono,her hair held up by tortoiseshell combs that her mother had once worn on her wedding day. Saitou had to close Sanosuke's jaw which almost hit the floor. Tradition also calls that Misao wear the white make-up on her face adn her lips painted bright red.

By the time Misao had reached the front of the temple, Aoshi was already blushing madly. The span of time they had not seen each other only made his heart ache for her more. Soon, Misao took her place beside him. Then the priest started chanting and all that traditional stuff for Shinto weddings.

Afterwards there was quite a large reception at the Aoiya. In the middle of the reception, Kuro told the newlyweds that the Oniwabashuu would go to Hokkaido for 2 months,and they would leave after the reception.

"Two months! But that's too long!" Misao exclaimed.

"Nah. I want to give you and the Okashira some time to, er, enjoy yourselves." Kuro said with a wink at Aoshi.

Then Misao went back to entertaining the other Aoshi took a moment to draw her aside and told her in a hushed voice.

"You better not tire yourself, koichi. I have plans for you tonight."

Misao turned red.

***********************************

It had been a long night and soon all the visitors are gone. Aoshi helped Misao clean the place and carry the gifts to their room.

Our room..... Misao mused.

Aoshi noticed the stiffness in Misao's posture as she opened various gifts for the two of them.

"Uh... Aoshi?" she mumbled.

"Hai?"

"I almost forgot that I prepared a bath for you in the bath you'd like to take a warm bath before going to sleep." she said,refusing to look at him.

"I'm going to take one myself,I prepared a separate bath in the other bath house."she added.

***********************************

Misao was done with her bath and tried to walk quietly back to their room,she pressed an ear to the wooden door and heard no sound at all.

"Maybe he's already sleeping."she muttered.

But when she entered the room,it was heaved a huge sigh of relief,at least she's going to have some sat down at her dressing table at started brushing her long then, the door slid open and Aoshi met her eyes in the mirror.

Aoshi walked across the room toward where she was seated and hugged her from behind,while nuzzling her neck.

"Aoshi...you're tickling me..."

"I missed you so much,Anata."

"Really, Aoshi?"

"Misao. Look at me."

When Misao looked at him,he cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her wrapped her arms around his neck,and their kiss grew deeper. Like a floppy rag doll, Aoshi swept Misao off her seat and carried her to the futon. They took a moment to breathe,then Aoshi started  
kissing Misao's neck, while removing the strappings of her yukata. He felt her suddely stiffen from underneath him.

"Misao. I'm not going to hurt you.I'll be gentle. I promise, hurting you is the last thing I want to do." he told her.

"Alright."

Aoshi resumed kissing her,but his hands wandered over to her breasts. With his thumb,he rubbed an already rigid his lips started wandering to her neck,then he started suckling at her breast,while his other hand continued stroking the other. But Aoshi learned from the  
masters of lemon,so he tried to remember what Saitou and Sano taught him. Aoshi positioned himself in between Misao's legs,but Misao was still scared.

"Misao..." he mumbled in between kisses."There's no need to be afraid,our bodies are meant to fit..."

He placed a finger inside her and started stroking her velvet tightness. Misao moaned and her head thrashed around the pillow,her long hair spread out like an intricate fan from under her. Aoshi's back were red from Misao's nails raking his skin.

"Misao..."he attempted to find his voice,only it's in a half-growl. "You feel so ready. Are you ready for me?"

"I trust you, Aoshi..."

Inch by inch he slowly removed Misao's proof of innocence. Tears sprang to Misao's eyes as her body adjusted to the pain it had never known before. Aoshi saw his wife's tears and kissed them away. Soon enough their bodies were reaching heights of rapture that they had never known before.

Soon enough they were both spent and Misao lay languid in Aoshi's arms. Aoshi tried to move away from on top of Misao,but Misao stopped him by putting a hand on his back.

"Don't Aoshi. You feel good right here."

"Misao, you won't be able to breathe properly." he reasoned with her as he slid off.

Misao suddenly shivered as the spring air blew into the room through a slightly open window.

"Cold?" Aoshi asked with a devilish smile as he pulled the thick blankets over them and took Misao in his arms. Misao laid her head on his shoulder and smiled wistfully.

"Aoshi?"

"Mmm?"

"I wonder how our fist child would look like?"

"Well,if it's going to be a girl. I imagine she's going to be a holy terror, because I plan to spoil her rotten." Aoshi mumbled while stroking Misao's chin.

"Misao? Misao? Oh...she fell asleep. Oyasumi nasai,Shinomori Misao,the love of my life..."

With that Aoshi drifted off to sleep with the woman he'll spend the rest of his life with in his arms.


End file.
